Our Crimson-Colored Hearts
by PoeticProphet
Summary: MioxMayu fanfic A story based around developing Mio and Mayu's twincest relationship. Noticed there was not much of these so I couldn't resist adding fuel to the twincest fire.


**Chapter 1**

"Mio," her voice a low, soft whisper in the darkness in which we camouflaged ourselves in. Mayu's hands moved to my shoulders and grasped onto them fiercely - clutching and digging her nails into my exposed flesh my top didn't cover. I felt her body shiver fearfully behind me and felt her breasts press against my back as she moved as close as humanly possible towards me. I shut my mouth to stop from gasping at the pressure of her breasts touching my back. I shuddered at the sudden insane emotions running through me. Mayu is my sister - what am I thinking? I moved forward to put some distance between us but Mayu would only move in unison with me. I gulped and clutched onto the Camera Obscura, trying to take my mind off the warmth of Mayu's breasts brushing up against me.

"Please, Mio," Mayu pleaded into my ear and held onto me even tighter. "I don't want to go back out there," she said fearfully, and whimpered. I looked boldly at the chipped and scarred door. I steeled my body and readied the camera as I took a step forward. Before I could go any further, Mayu stopped me by pulling me back. "Stop!" she whispered urgently and I turned around to see tears starting to fall from her large, brown eyes.

"Mayu," I said softly, and cupped her cheek - she was trembling and holding her hands over her heart. I worried she may be having heart attack.

"I-I don't want to go back out there," she repeated with a wavering voice. "I don't know if I'm strong enough."

I moved close to her and hugged her close to my body. I felt Mayu relax in my arms and she sighed contently when I rubbed her back soothingly. "We can wait a little while longer," I said, and ushered her over to a tatami mat on the floor. We sat down together and I tried my best to settle Mayu down. She was breathing in rapid bursts with her eyes closed to our grim surroundings. I looked around to make sure no ghosts were creeping up on us, but things seemed peaceful, for now.

I pulled my legs close to my body and urged Mayu to place her head on my lap. She did and I ran my hands through her silky black hair. She closed her eyes and appeared to be asleep, but I knew she couldn't fall asleep even if she tried in such a horrific environment.

I looked down at her now calm expression and couldn't help but smile at how lovely my twin sister had become - I don't know why I hadn't noticed how beautiful she really was before. Granted, we looked a lot alike being we are twins and all, but there was always something more about Mayu that made her more charming than myself - even others would comment on this fact. It must be the way Mayu seemed to make people want to just drop everything and take care of her - she was like a little lost puppy.

Mayu's breathing calmed down significantly as I repeatedly ran my hands through her hair. I felt her warm breath tickle my legs and I shivered noticeably at the strange sensations I was feeling. "Mio?" Mayu's voice suddenly rang out. "Are you cold? You're shivering," Mayu said concernedly.

_Shoot_, I thought and stopped smoothing down her hair. "N-no," I muttered. "I'm just a little tired that's all," I lied quickly, and lamely.

Mayu sat herself up across from me with a slight pout on her face. "It's because you're taking care of me isn't it?" She asked with her large, chocolate eyes gazing at me. "I'm just holding you back," she said sadly and looked down towards the floor.

I placed my hand under her chin to turn her gaze back up at me. "No, never, Mayu," I said adamantly. "You could never hold me back." She smiled happily at my words and my heart fluttered by how adorable her expression was. I wanted to hold her and… I shuddered and became confused and disgusted with myself. Had the village finally gotten the best of me and have made me insane? I questioned myself and the new bizarre emotions I was feeling for my own flesh and blood.

Mayu leapt at me and hugged me tightly. I blushed and nearly fell back onto the mat. "Thank you, Mio," Mayu whispered. "I love you," she said in my ear, and I blushed even deeper.

"I love you too," I said and felt myself become saddened at how much I truly did.

Mayu pulled back and gazed deep into my eyes. I felt my body freeze under her intense stare. "I think I'm ready to go on now," she said and stumbled up to her feet. I quickly got up too to support her.

"Be careful, Mayu," I said. "Your leg," I pointed out her bandaged right leg.

"It's okay now," Mayu said cheerfully. "You made it feel better," she added and I blushed slightly at her words. She took my hand and held it and I felt strength surge through my previously tired body. With Mayu by my side I felt invincible. I took her hand and led her to the door and opened it.

The Kurosawa house appeared quiet as I peered cautiously from behind the door. I felt Mayu breathing heavily as she stood behind me. Her warm breath on my neck distracted me from my fears and I stepped out completely from behind the door. I squeezed Mayu's hand reassuringly and led her through the seemingly empty house.

A creak made Mayu jump and I quickly turned around with the camera at the ready, but nothing was there. "Sorry," Mayu whispered, and I only shook my head at her jumpiness.

My body suddenly felt cold and the hairs at the nape of my neck stood on end - something was coming, I could feel it. Mayu's grip on my hand slackened and I turned around curiously to see her standing there with empty, vacant eyes. She looked devoid of any emotion as she stood limp and lifeless - like a doll.

"Mayu," I called out to her and moved closer to her. Mayu didn't budge and remained still. My heart was beating ferociously against my chest as I approached inches away from her voice. "Mayu, answer me, please," I begged.

Her face lifted to me and she spoke in a chillingly empty tone of voice. "Dear sister, why did you leave me?" My mouth opened in shock and my mind screamed for me to run, but my heart refused to abandon Mayu no matter what the cost.

"Y-you're not Mayu…," I gasped out and pulled the camera to my eyes, but whatever had possessed Mayu was now lunging at me. I abandoned any attempt at exorcising the spirit and ran to the closest door I could find and quickly closed it behind me. The door rattled viciously against my back as the force behind the door was now banging violently against it. I shut my eyes and wished for the moment to end as I braced myself against the door. All I could do was pray it would go away. The banging wouldn't stop and I felt my knees shake uncontrollably with fright.

"Please, please," I pleaded over and over as I used whatever energy I had left to hold the door. The banging suddenly stopped and I breathed out a shaky breath I was holding in. I waited and didn't hear a sound from the other side of the door. It started out low and barely audible at first but I then heard a faint crying and was that laughing? A mixture of laughing and crying rang from the opposite side of the flimsy door and I felt my blood freeze with terror at the terrible sound.

"Mayu," I whispered sadly to myself and felt my heart break at whatever the spirit was doing to Mayu's body. It made me sad, but then angry as I thought about whatever it was that was taking Mayu away from me. My body shook with rage and a new resolve invigorated my body. I swung open the door ready to fight face-to-face with the entity, but all I found was an empty room. "Mayu?" I called out, hoping she would answer me or reappear in front of me, but I was only greeted with silence.

"No," I said, and ran through the house searching for any signs of Mayu, but she was nowhere to be found. My heart dropped and I suddenly felt sleepy with exhaustion. "I-I…," I stuttered at a lost for words. I lost Mayu and it was all because I was too weak during a moment she needed me the most, but instead I ran like a coward. I felt my eyes wanting to close - to just sleep and give up, but my heart was still beating, and as long as it was, I vow never to stop looking for Mayu. She needed me, and I would not let her down. I picked up the camera and got to my feet. I walked out with my heart beating strongly beneath my chest as I thought about having Mayu back in my arms again.


End file.
